Princess of the Sea
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: I am Seara, the last royal mermaid sent to Forks, WA, USA for my protection after my mother was murdered. I take the guise of Cora Seaman, daughter of a cruise ship captain. When I came here I didn't realise I was walking into the middle of a war between vampires and werewolves, and other vampires. Will Isabella and I survive? And who will discover our secret? Will I find a home?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight _or_ Mako Mermaids.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tip tap. Tip tap. The leather bound sandals walked down the almost empty road.

The girl wearing them had orange-brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a black blazer, a light green tube top and a pink skirt that fell to her knees. Her look was finished off with a purple belt and a mysterious blue stone hanging on a black cord around the kind girls neck.

She turned a corner and walked up to Forks High's front office.

She entered and was greeted by a plant filled room and middle aged woman with red hair and kind eyes.

"Hello." The woman with kind eyes said.

"Hello. I'm new to town and would like to enrol here." The girl said.

"Oh well, erm, have you got anything from your previous school?"

"No, I'm afraid not. My father is the captain of a cruise ship so I was schooled on board but, unfortunately, just before I decided to move they lost all of my papers." The eighteen year old lied, smoothly.

"Oh, well let me just call the principal to find out what to do." The woman said, picking up a phone and speaking through it.

"While she was doing that the girl was looking around the office thinking, _M_ _aybe being human won't be so hard after all._

How wrong she was.

* * *

 **Ok so my laptops broken so I'll be typing my stories out on my IPad as I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING! I mean in the last 24 hours _alone_ I've written this prologue and chapters 1  & 2 for this story, part of another story and, hopefully, I'll be typing up the next chapters for Lone Wolf, We Three & Unknown.**

 **But dam is it not easy! My iPads being all jitterbuggy and it's really getting on my nerves but hey, that's the price of a love of writing and a broken laptop.**

 **What's worse is it could cost like £500 to get it fixes cause it's not covered anymore! Great, she said sarcastically. The bonus of working on my iPad is the correction things but that can also be a curse anyway, I'll let you con** **tinue reading this epic story.**

 **Brookie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight _or_ Mako Mermaids.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cora's POV**

I walked down the hall to my first class, Trigonometry, ignoring all of the stares and whispering.

I'd always wondered why mother *cringe* had always made me learn how to be human and taught me human lessons but I was glad of it now.

I knew it would be hard leaving the ocean and my friends, leaving my life. But the pain was excruciating!

Oh well, I thought, at least I'll be safe here and my friends will be safe from my hunter; that didn't mean I didn't miss them like crazy.

You see I'm being hunted but it's not because I'm a mermaid, no it's because I'm a _royal_ mermaid; the last royal mermaid since my mother was murdered two months ago.

When I got to Trig, Mr. Varner made me introduce myself to everyone. I was slightly nervous but I had a friend who was a killer whale, I could face a classroom full of harmless humans.

"Hello and good morning. My name is Cora Seaman and I've moved here to get away from the drama that comes from living on a cruise ship." I lied, smoothly. "My father is a cruise ship captain and my mother is dead, God rest her soul." At least that part was true. I never knew my father all I know was he was a cruise ship captain who fell for my mother and helped conceive me 18 years ago somewhere off the shores of Portugal.

"I live alone and like to keep to myself." That was my way of saying 'stay away from me' "I love the water and swimming and can usually be found happily playing in the sea." Yeah, with a fish tale. "I've been all over the world and know a lot of different languages, but I am happy to be here in Forks." I finished and then went and sat in the seat Sir told me too.

The lesson was actually pretty interesting, least of all because it was all so new to me however, I caught on fast.

That's another thing about me, I learn fast and have perfect recall. Like all mermaids I could manipulate, freeze and heat water, control the weather and turn invisible. But I could also set fire to things and move things with my mind.

Water also heals me and, unlike normal mermaids, I don't turn ten seconds after I touch water; I _choose_ when I turn. I'm faster then the adverage mermaid and am pretty fast when human. I can speak all languages.

A normal mermaid would have a gold tail and bra but mine are a beautiful sea blue and, when I was a mermaid, my hair is white with faint traces of blue.

As a mermaid I wear a moon ring, my simple crown with the legendary black pearl hanging from it with a powerful spell cast over it meaning only I could remove it from it's hold. I wore a multicoloured pearl necklace my mother gave me and four pearl bracelets, one pink, one peach, one black and one blue- each give to me by my four best friends; Coral, Oceana, Nixie and Isabella.

But the strangest thing about me was the blue swirly birthmark that covered my left cheek and went down to just below my neck. And what was stranger was you could only see it when I was mermaid, weird.

Class ended and I went off to Biology. I really didn't want to be in that class but in order to maintain my human cover had to go.

"Hello." A girl with brown hair said.

"Good morning." I said, curtly. I knew she was just after gossip.

"Your new here, right? I'm Jessica Stanley, but you can call me Jess. What's your next class?"

"Biology." I replied.

"Sweet, I've got that next too." She said, linking our arms.

"Cool." I muttered, unlinking our arms. She looked disappointed but quickly recovered.

We didn't talk as we walked towards Biology or through out the class but as soon as it finished she asked me if I would sit with her at lunch to which I politely declined, "I'm a bit of a loner and would prefer to just be alone."

Hopefully by next period that would be around school and I wouldn't have to talk to anyone else.

The morning swam by and no one else spoke to me, which I was great full for however on my way to lunch I saw a face in the sea of students, a face I knew all to well.

I ran over to her, "Isabella!" I called when I was near enough for her to hear. She turned around with a slightly annoyed expression which morphed into one of shock when she saw my eyes, I'd dyed my hair to make it look more natural however orange-brown was all I could... find. Now I know what your thinking and, yes, I did steal the hair dye and all of my clothes (minus my necklace which the mermaid council gave me to wear instead of my moon ring when I'm human) but I did leave seashell necklaces and bracelets in their places as an apology.

Anyhow, back to the story.

"Seara?" Isabella asked.

I nodded vigorously then pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear, "Here I'm known as Cora Seaman."

We hugged for a few more minutes and by the time we pulled back the hallway was almost fully cleared.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said before replying, "This is where Charlie lives."

"Oh. Wait, does he know? How do you stay dry?"

"No and I avoid water like the plague but I use my powers to keep it off my skin when it does rain, which is a lot."

We were walking towards the cafeteria by now but I didn't care about the stares we were receiving from the few students who were still hanging out in the hallways; I was just happy being with one of my best friends.

"So, how've you been?" I ask, not wanting to talk about myself, the pod or the sea just yet.

"Great! I have a boyfriend and he and his family knows about me." She must have noticed my worried expression as she quickly continued. "Don't worry, they won't tell; they have their own secret."

We had reached the cafeteria doors by now and, as she pushed open the door and walked in my eyes saw five unearthly figures sitting at their own table.

"Their..." Isabella began but just then the bronze haired one turned around and ocean blue eyes met bright gold.

"Vampires." I whispered, darkly.

* * *

 **Ohhhh, cliffs! Now I know I said that I had written Chapter two and where that is true it needs a bit of fine tuning and I'd like to update some othe stories right now but don't worry I'll try to get it online by the end of the English day.**

 **Now this story is set in Eclipse and I know that Bella, Edward and Alice should be sitting with Jess and Mike and the gang and Rose, Emmett and Jasper should have already graduated but it fit better to have them all there at their own table.**

 **Anyway, got to go write some new chapters,**

 **See you soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or Mako Mermaids/H20: Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cora's POV**

 _"Vampires."_

"What, how do you know them?" Isabella asked as we made our way over to said vampires.

"My family has an old friend, he is a vegetarian, like your boyfriend and his family and he was there when I was born. He is always there for the Royal births." I reply. "The pod encountered him in the early 1700s and he became good friends with my great great great great grandmother."

We had just reached the vampires table, who were staring at me oddly, and Isabella went to sit on the bronze guys lap.

"So your Isabellas boyfriend." I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Bella." He replied, almost subconsciously.

I frowned, when did she change it? She was alway Isabella or Isa.

"Well I call her Isabella, always have." I told them, sitting down next to him and _Bella._

"Always have?" The pixie-like one asked.

"Yes, we met when my pod was off the coast of California two years ago. We have been friends ever since myself and my pod helped her control her powers."

"Your pod?" The blonde girl asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "My turn. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh yeah, soz." Isabella, er I mean _Bella_ , said. "This is my boyfriend, Edward, and his 'siblings' Jasper-" she pointed to the blonde guy "-Alice-" she pointed to the pixie girl "-Rosalie-" she pointed to the blonde girl "-And Emmett." She pointed to the big guy who in turn gave me a goofy grin I couldn't help but laugh at, which earned me a glare frome Rosalie.

"Edward, Alice and Emmett are the Cullens while Roselie and Jasper are the Hales. They live with their 'mother', Esme, and their 'father', Dr. Carlise Cull-"

"Dr. Carlise Cullen?" I asked quickly, cutting Isabella off.

"You know him?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Yes! He was their when I was born and is an old family friend." I told them.

"Really? That's-" Alice started, excitedly.

"Sorry to but in," Rosalie said in a snarky tone that told me she wasn't really sorry. "But who are you?"

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. I'm the new gir, Cora Seaman." Then I lowered my voice even lower then it already was and said, "But my real name is Seara, Princess of Sea and Sun, and last Royal mermaid."

I was shock dominated each of their features, warily, before they pulled themselves together.

"But you don't look like Seara." Edward whispered.

"How would you know what I look like? We have never met, of that I am sure." And I was, we had never met.

"I can read minds, well, all but yours and Bella's." He said, still whispering.

'Uhu, it's a mermaid thing." I told them, nonchalantly.

"Makes sense." Jasper muttered. "But how come I can feel Bella's emotions and not yours?"

"Well that's a _royal_ mermaid thing." I replied.

"Is that why I can't 'see' you?" Alice asked.

"Look, I'll answer all of your questions, but later. I don't feel comforable talking where we could be overheard."

We had been whispering but I was still scared someone would overhear something they shouldn't and find out I'm a mermaid; that definatly _wouldn't_ be a good first day.

* * *

We chatted about mindless human things from then on until the bell rang and we had to go to lessons.

I had music so I made my way to the music room where I was met by a young female teacher named Miss. Evans who told me the class was halfyway through presenting a piece they had learned over the past few weeks however because I was new I wasn't expected to do anything and could sit out.

"Can I preform a song I've been learning?" I asked Miss. Evans just before the class ended.

"Are you sure Cora? We only have five minutes left."

"Yes Miss, everyone else has preformed something so it only seems right, and it's not that long."

"Ok then, what are you preforming?"

"I'm going to be singing a song I wrote a few weeks ago." I told her when, in actual truth, I'd only wrote it in that lesson and already had the song finished with the perfect melody, but I figured humans couldn't do that so I lied.

I went up to the front of the class, taking note of my classmates smug and amused expressions- obviously they thought I was going to be bad, yeah right.

"This song is called, I'm The Kinda Girl..."

I'm the kinda girl when I'm lookin at ya  
Further than you mind can see  
I'm the kinda girl gonna make it happen  
Today, say

I don't need a hand when your hittn' zero  
I can do it all myself  
Heard about your plans, think I'm goin solo  
Hey, yeahhh

So I'll make it easy  
Yeah yeah  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun  
Hey boy I wanna drift into the  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night  
Hey boy you gotta look real keen  
Wanna be hot you gotta treat them mean  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun tonight

I don't really know if your heart is feeling  
Know if I believe in you  
Give me what I need or the ship is sinking today  
Hey  
I don't understand if your running slowly  
Left me standing by myself  
All I need to know is your really burning for me  
Hey

So I'll make it easy  
Yeah yeah  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun  
Hey boy I wanna drift into the  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night  
Hey boy you gotta look real keen  
Wanna be hot you gotta treat them mean  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun tonight

Seems like it's all because of you (all because of)  
Don't think my heart will break in two (break in two)  
I've learned to play the hard way  
Don't push or it's the highway  
You

Hey boy, hey boy  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night (the night, the night, the night)  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun  
Hey boy I wanna drift into the  
Hey now I wanna dance away the night (tonight)  
Hey boy you gotta look real keen  
Wanna be hot you gotta treat them mean  
Hey boy I wanna have some fun tonight

Just as I finished my song the bell rang and gathered up my things, leaving my classmates in shock and my teacher in mild surprise.

I checked my timetable to find out what my last lesson was, Gym. _Yay_ , I thought sarcasticly, just what I need- running around on legs, like it's not hard enough to walk! I mean, I may have been using legs for years on and off, but that didn't mean I could play human sports and add the fact that I was wearing stuff out of lost property? Yikes!

Bella was in my gym class so I was a little happier on hearing that.

By the end of gym I just knew I was now labled 'The Clumsiest Girl At Forks High', sorry Bella for stealing your title. I wanted to avoid any gossiping so I quickly changed and started on the long walk home, a small, hidden cave near La Push Beach.

Unluckly I was carrying all my school things and it would look odd if I just slipped into the woods or started running at super human speed in broad daylight, plus my things would probally fall and scatter so I was stuck walking.

Suddenly a honk blared from just behind me, startling me and making me fall over, my things littering the sidewalk.

I heard laughing but ignored it as I got up and started collecting my stuff.

"Here." Alice said, suddenly right next to me, helping me pick my things up and shaking the dust and dirt off of them.

"Thank you." I said, taking my things from her.

"No problem, where's your bag?"

"Well... I'm afraid I couldn't find one, unused, when I got my clothes so-:

"Wait, don't you have any money?"

"Erm, no. I have never needed it before."

"Then, where are you staying?"

"I found a nice, hidden, cave just off La Push Beach. I was just going to stay there."

Alice looked shocked for a split second before literally pushing me into a silver car I hadn't stop next to us.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as she sits herself next to me, squashing me between her and Jasper. I looked around and saw an amused Edward and Bella sitting in the front.

"Edward, drive." Alice commands before turning to me. "Your coming gome with us, there is no way I'm letting you _walk_ to La Push carring all that. Besides, you promised answers.

"Fine, but next time a little warning would be nice before you try to mermaid-nap me!" I said, rubbing my wrist where she had grabbed a little too hard.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you?" She asks, grabbing my wrist again, gently this time.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll heal it when we get to yours." I reply.

She lifts her eyebrow as if to say 'Really? How?'.

"Well, you see, water heals me."

"Really?" Edward asks, turning into a hidden, forest drive. "Water doesn't heal Bella."

"I know, it's another royal mermaid thing."

"So what's the difference between normal mermaids and royal mermaids?" Jasper asked as we pulled up in front of a huge Edwardian-styled house.

"Well, I'm assuming Isabella has already told and _shown_ you what a normal mermaid can do?" I stated and by Isabella's sheepish expression I'd take it I was right. "Well royal mermaids can do all that but we can also heal ourselves and others with water. We are significantly faster in the sea and on land. Our tails are different. We can understand and speak all languages and we don't just have a mentel shield, but also a _physical_ one. And each royal mermaid has their own _unique_ gift, mine is that I can create and control fire."

"Wow! That's awesome!" I heard Emmett bellow.

We all laughed as we entered the Cullens home, me carring my things, and I prepped myself for the most difficult Q&A of my whole life, not realising that this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **So I really hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Princess of the Sea. In the next few chapters there will be a _lot_ of drama so watch out for that!**

 **I'll be updating this story every Thursday and please check out some of my other stories!**

 **As always, please tell me when you see spelling or/and grammer mistakes and don't forget to Fave, Follow and Review.**

 **Have a fin-tastic day,**

 **Brookie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Mako Mermaids or H2o: Just add water- no matter how much I would love to!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _We all laughed as we entered the Cullens home, me carring my things, and I prepped myself for the most difficult Q &A of my whole life, not realising that this was only the beginning._

"SEARA?!" I looked up just in time to see Carlisle as he pulled me into a hug.

"Well hello DC, it's nice to see you too." I said, returning his hug- it was nice too see a familier face.

"So your the famous Seara?" A woman with carmal-coloured hair that flowed, silkily, down to just below her shoulders. She must have been in her twenty's when she was turned and was obviously the mother figure.

"And I'm guessing your Esme?" I asked with a smile. She nodded. "Well Esme, I've heard _a lot_ about you. Truly, from what I know you would have though I had grown up with you." I said, laughing. I'm sure if Carlisle could blush, he would be- that made everyone else start laughing.

* * *

"So Seara, why are you here in Forks? Where is your mother?" Carlisle asked once we had all sat down in their lounge, which let me tell you, took forever after.

"The mermaid High Counsel desided I would be safer on land as someone has been murdering all of the royal mermaids, I am now the last one." I said, sadly.

"But that means Crassia- Crassia is... dead?" Carlisle asked, shock and sadness showing on his face.

"Yes, my mother is dead." I told him, fighting back tears. Crassia was my mothers name.

"Who is here with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No one, I came alone. They did not think I would be at risk on land and, besides, I have my powers."

"Well, at least you have somewhere to stay." He stated, not noticing my guility expression.

"Er, yeah, it's, erm, well it' 'sreallyamazingandbeautifulandIreallyshouldbegettingtheresoonbeforeitgrowsdark." I said in a rush. **(A/N: it's a cave just off La Push beach. It's really amazing and beautiful and I really should be getting there soon before it grows dark.)**

"You can stay here!" Alice cried, bouncing up and down, mutttering about having to take me shopping and get me an inter new wardrobe. Ahh, I miss the sea, no stores, no streets, no drugs and no shopping- just you, your pod and the open sea.

"Sorry Alice." I said, slowly. "But I can't stay. I need to sleep in sea water, I do not know what would happen if I don't and I am not willing to find out." I said apologetically.

"That's alright dear, but drop by soon. Your always welcome here." Esme said in a motherly tone which made me miss _my_ mother.

"Thank you Esme. Now I must go." I turned to leave.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Alice screamed, rushing up the stairs at vampire speed and before I could ask anyone what was going on Alice was back, a becautiful ocean-like-styled backpack in her hands. "Here, I promised you a bag. I also put some clothes in there, they will have to do until we can go shopping."

"Alice I-"

"Not buts." She said, dumping my school stuff in the bag and slinging it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said, then turned to address the Cullens, realising Isabella was still here. "I must leave now and so should Isabella, Charlie will be worried."

"Nah, he's probally used to it by now!" Emmett said laughing. Rosalie, who was sitting next to him on the arm of the chair, wacked him over the head and glared at him. "Erm, I mean, yeah Bells, he'll think you've run away again!"

Everyone looked half sad and half amused and I made a mentel note to ask them about it tommorrow.

"Goodnight Everyone." I said and turned to run before anyone _else_ could stop me. I heard a chorus of Goodnights and Emmett laughing as I ran, full speed, back to La Push beach.

There was a fire burning on the beach, people laughing and talking around it, blocking off the way too the cave.

I was too tired to run and it's too dangerous to try to swim so I oppted to walking in the shadows and hope they didn't spot me.

"You smell like leeches." I heard an angry voice say. I froze, only turning my head to see who was the oppicant of the voice.

There, stanging before me were three very mussled men, one shaking with anger while the others tried to calm him down, their faces scrunched up in disgust.

Suddenly the angry man exploded and a giant wolf appered in his place.

 _Really?_ I thought as he lunged to attack.

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I was going to leave it at the leech bit but my laptop glitched or somthin' and I had to re-right from the whole talkinglikethisisepic bit.**

 **Also, I know this is a short chap, sorry! But I'm moving house real soon, like we are in the process of fixing the house up and I packed up all my books and dvds, which took hours, so yeah. Also, haven't slept in like 36 hours but hey, that's just me!  
**

 **Anyway, as always please tell me when you see a spelling/grammer mistake(s). Don't forget to review, fave and follow.**

 **Keep swimming on,**

 **Brookie.**


End file.
